KaiShin: The Depths of the Sea
by Mikauzoran
Summary: A collection of KaiShin shorts. Some are serious, some are silly, and others are just plain fluffy. From TV studios to amusement parks to sometimes just the living room, follow our favorite detective and thief couple as they team up, fall in love, fight like hell, and lick each other's wounds.
1. Commercially Live

Mikau: Hello and welcome! Thanks for taking a moment to check out my work! "Shinkai/Kaishin" means "Sea Depths" in Japanese, so that's where the title came from. This is basically where I'm going to dump all of my short KaiShin stuff. Whenever I get writer's block, I try writing exercises, like writing from prompts. These shorties are the result. That being said, these are things I've written when I'm not at my best, so please don't be too harsh on them. I was just going to let them sit around, but a friend encouraged me to publish them, and you guys are always so supportive and seem to genuinely enjoy my stories, so I hope you like these as well. Thanks, and on with the show!

Disclaimer: Really, I just like to pretend that this is all mine. I mean, I wish I owned these boys. Sadly, that is not the case; however, the law allows me to take them out to play occasionally.

…

Commercially Live

Sleeping Kogoro had been scouted to do a commercial for dish soap, and so on this joyous occasion Conan found himself at the TV studio with Ran, the Professor, the kids plus Haibara, and Kaito and his entourage all to commemorate this historical event.

The kids and Kaito seemed to be having a gay ole time of it, and Ran, Aoko-san, the Professor, and Haibara were all chitchatting pleasantly, but Conan and Hakuba were not amused.

"I honestly couldn't tell you why I'm here," the Englishman sighed. "Kuroba just showed up at my house this morning and dragged me away from that cold case I was just about to make some headway on. And my caretaker did nothing to stop my kidnapping. She encouraged it even! Said I needed to get out and have some fun. I _was_ having fun. I had an entire day of relaxing research planned."

Conan raised an eyebrow. "No offense, but, you work on cold cases for fun?"

Hakuba frowned. "Yes?"

"Seriously?" Conan's brow furrowed. "That's weird."

"Says the gradeschooler who chases thieves in tuxedos and leaves dead bodies in his wake," Saguru pouted with a snort.

"It's not _that_ bad." Conan tried to defend himself.

"Kuroba says you can't go anywhere without a dead body showing up," the blonde sleuth retorted.

Conan was just about to protest when someone screamed.

Hakuba just smirked, not needing to say "I told you so."

Conan stuck out his tongue before rushing in the direction of the commotion.

The Detective Boys were close on his heels, followed by Mouri and the rest of the gang.

Conan quickly analyzed the body before Mouri could get there and hit him on the head. It looked like poison, mostly likely introduced into his system via his lunch.

"You should probably do what you usually do, Ran-san," Kaito sighed.

"Right. Ambulance and police." The karate champ ran off to find a phone since her cell wasn't getting any reception.

"A-Aoko will go with her!" Aoko reported before running off after Ran. The sight of the corpse obviously made her uncomfortable.

"I'll take the children," Professor Agasa offered.

The Detective Boys protested, but after much convincing were taken to tour the set where they were filming the Kamen Yaiba live action drama.

"Take this one too," Mouri snorted, scooping Conan up by the back of his neck and holding him out to the Professor.

"Let's let Edogawa-kun stay," Hakuba suggested, taking Conan and setting him back down. "He always makes such interesting observations."

"Because he's got a better view," Kaito offered as an explanation. "It must be easier to notice the small stuff when you're small yourself…. Or were you somehow suggesting that Tantei-kun's a better detective than you?"

"Hardly," Hakuba sneered. "Mouri-san, why don't you start getting the witnesses together and come up with a list of suspects while we wait for the police. Your seasoned detective instincts should be better equipped to detect the suspicious ones than us amateurs. We'll stay here and make sure no one touches the body."

Mouri beamed with pride as Hakuba stroked his enormous ego. "Ahem. You can leave it to me. I'll have the culprit before the police even get here and show you detective wannabes how a real sleuth does it."

"We'll look forward to your spectacular reasoning show." Hakuba smiled complaisantly.

The agreeable smile dropped from his lips as soon as the senior detective was gone. "Now that the buffoon is out of the way, what has the _real_ Sleeping Kogoro deduced so far?"

Conan and Kaito paled.

"W-What do you mean, Hakuba-niichan?" Conan chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah," Kaito stepped in, picking Conan up, as if that would protect the young sleuth from the other detective. "Mouri-ojichan just left."

"Him." Hakuba pointed at Conan.

Kaito laughed heartily, and Conan joined him as best as he could.

"You mean _Conan_?! Yeah right. Tantei-kun might be exceptionally bright, but he's just a kid training under Old Man Mouri," Kaito scoffed.

Hakuba shook his head. "No, Kuroba. Edogawa-kun is the one really solving the cases. He knocks Mouri out with a tranquilizer dart shot from his watch and then uses a voice changer to solve the case as Mouri."

Kaito stared blankly at his classmate. "Do you know how stupid that sounds? How's a little kid solve complicated murders on a daily basis? That's just ridiculous, Hakuba. You've been reading too many sci-fi novels."

"Kuroba, Edogawa-kun is _not_ a child. He's Kudo Shinichi."

The two brunettes looked at each other, paused, and then laughed.

"Seriously? Him? Shin-chan? Ha!" Kaito snickered. "Hakuba, now you're just making a fool of yourself. They're going to lock you up in the crazy house, if you're not careful."

"It's the truth! Look at him! He looks exactly like Kudo Shinichi in pictures of when he was a child. I researched it! Sleeping Kogoro appeared shortly after Edogawa-kun started living with him, and that coincides with the disappearance of Kudo Shinichi," Hakuba insisted.

"Hakuba, that's ridiculous. How can an adult shrink to the size of a child?"

The detective frowned. "I don't know, but that doesn't mean it's not true."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "He's not Kudo Shinichi."

"Just like _you're_ not the Kaitou Kid," Hakuba snorted.

"Yeah. _Exactly_ like how I'm not Kid," Kaito sighed. "_We're_ going to check out the set of Kamen Yaiba. You have fun playing with the dead stuff."

"Kuroba, why are you covering for him?"

Kaito paused and turned to glare over his shoulder at the blonde. "Look, Hakuba. Stop investigating. Kudo Shinichi is involved in some deep fecal matter right now. There are some very bad guys trying to kill him, and if you go around saying that this kid is Shin-chan, they'll kill him, the Mouris, the Professor and Haibara, the kids, and quite possibly even me, so stop it. This is _Edogawa Conan_. I'm _Kuroba Kaito_. If you insist that we're anybody else, you're going to get us and everyone we love killed. Is that kind of body count worth being right?"

"…They're the men in trench-coats that shoot at you," Hakuba gasped softly as Kaito walked away. "Wait! We could team up and catch these guys!"

Conan laughed. "We've already teamed up, and you're not invited. You're looking for a left-handed person who's lived in Australia and bites their nails, by the way."

…

Mikau: I was kind of mean to Hakuba, wasn't I? Poor baby. Anyway, thanks again for reading, guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought, and have a safe and fun New Year's! As for me, I plan on finding a site where I can watch the Kohaku Song Battle and eating some tangerines. Then I'm hitting up the gym. -.- I just know it's gonna be crowded. Sigh. Take care, guys!


	2. Another Selfish Episode

Mikau: Happy 2014, guys! And thanks a bunch to Bunnyz-chan and Guest for your reviews for last chapter. This one is just silliness, but I hope it brings a smile to your face. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own this.

…

Another Selfish Episode

"I don't wanna," Kuroba Kaito muttered much like the eight year-old child his companion wasn't.

Conan frowned, but said nothing. His disapproval was already self-evident.

"No," the taller of the two pouted.

Conan crossed his arms, the creases in his forehead deepening.

"You can't make me," Kaito informed him matter-of-factly.

Conan sighed and shook his head. "Kid, there are no fish. It's just a giant shark. Get on the ride; you're holding up the line."

Kaito pursed his lips and frowned. "Okay, but if any f-f-f-f-fish jump out at me…"

"Why did you even get in line in the first place?" Conan muttered, finally getting into the boat.

"It sounded cool," Kaito mumbled, filing in after the shrunken detective. "…I forgot that there might be…you know…in the water."

"There are no fish in this man-made pond. Only giant, animatronic sharks," Conan sighed, massaging his temples. "Now stop. You're scaring the children in line behind us."

…

Mikau: Somehow I've always been entertained by the thought of Kaito riding Jaws. I know he doesn't have a problem with sharks, but I've never been able to shake this plot bunny. Back in the days of VHS when I was little, there used to be an advertisement for Universal Studios on some of my tapes. I always thought the Jaws ride looked terrifying. I also think I was under the impression that it was a real shark, but, despite my terror, I've always wanted to ride Jaws. I finally got my chance two years ago in Japan, and it was still terrifying even now that I'm a young adult. I enjoyed the ride immensely, but still occasionally have nightmares about giant sharks. I'd like to go back and ride it again someday, though. And, with that, I think my author's notes are longer than the actual fic. ^.^; Thanks for reading.


	3. Idealistic Interest

Mikau: Hi guys! Good to see you! Are you all keeping warm? We got some heavy snow on Sunday, and now the temperatures are ridiculously cold (comparatively, anyway). I know a lot of the US is really suffering from crazy temperatures, so I recommend that you all stay inside and read fanfiction. Yes. Go back and reread your old favorites. Run along now. Oh wait! But read this first! Haha. Anyway, thanks so much to my reviewers from last chapter: patternleap, Bunnyz-chan, and Guest!

Disclaimer: Let's be honest—I own nothing. I'm not even caught up on Conan. I'm back at episode 523. Though, I have watch all 523 episodes in their entirety and some episodes around 650-666 that were airing while I was in Japan. I'm catching up quickly, though.

…

Idealistic Interest

It was scary. Shinichi had been gone for over a year now, and it seemed that Ran's idea of who and what Shinichi was was just getting more and more distorted by the day.

Before he had left, Shinichi had been a rude, immature, insensitive, clueless tease. Sure, he had his moments where he was cool, selfless, and sweet, but the majority of the time, he was a teenage brat, full of his own ego.

Somehow, all the bad memories and less desirable qualities had been deleted from Mouri Ran's mind, and that was scary to Shinichi. All that was left was this idealized picture of a Prince Charming that wore Shinichi's face. The _real_ Kudo Shinichi couldn't live up to that.

If he were to come back and be the man he really was, Ran would be disappointed. Would she even really want him anymore?

"I would give up, Shin-chan," Kaito cooed gently. "Once she stops seeing you for who you really are, it's over. She doesn't want you; she wants the man she thinks you are. She's in love with someone who doesn't actually exist. You two don't even know each other anymore; how can you be in love?"

Conan sighed, taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Sorry. You asked me to be honest." Kaito bit his lip, wondering if he should have been a little less brutally honest.

"No. You're right." Conan set down his coffee mug and looked Kaito in the eye. "Our relationship is dead. It's time to move on."

"I know it's not much consolation, but I'm here for you, Shin-chan," Kaito offered weakly. What were you supposed to say to a man who had just lost the love of his life?

"No, Kaito. It means a lot to me. Thanks." Conan was able to muster up a genuine smile.

He may not have had a clear picture of how things were going to end up in the future, but he did have some idea of where he was going.

Kaito returned the grin.

…

Mikau: Yay! Cute KaiShin fluff. I hope you liked it. Thanks so much for reading! You guys stay safe and warm! Until next time.


	4. The Fortuneteller

Mikau: Hi, guys! Long time no see! As you may be aware, I'm more of a HakuKai writer, so I don't have as much KaiShin stuff to post. I am trying to concentrate more on KaiShin stuff lately, though, so there should be some more sporadically. This short kind of just happened, so please let me know what you think of it. I hope you enjoy it. Last but not least, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed: Bunnyz-chan, patternleap, and Assasin8. You know how much I appreciate you guys. And now, on with the show!

Disclaimer: If I were a middle-aged, Japanese, male mangaka, I too would, from time to time write chapters that took place in other parts of Japan so that my company would pay for me to go sightseeing…in the name of research for the chapter, of course. …

The Fortuneteller

Shinichi was officially freaked out. He'd taken a shortcut down an alley and had run into a young woman decked out in a rather revealing spandex outfit complete with cobra shoulder adornments, a long scarlet cape, and a golden tiara featuring yet another cobra. Was it Shinichi's imagination, or did that cobra just wink at him?!

She was sitting at a small foldup table with a crystal ball in front of her. Shinichi was expecting her to stop him and offer to tell his fortune for a small fee, but she neglected to even acknowledge his existence until he was a good three steps past her.

"Something precious to you is going to be taken away," she muttered cryptically, eyes still closed as she moved her hands in circles and arches around the ball.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Miss, but I'm not interested in having my fortune told. You can keep talking, if you'd like, but I'm not going to pay you to spout generic, nondescript nonsense at me."

"Does a clover have any significance to you?" the fortuneteller continued.

Shinichi came to a sudden halt.

"I see that it does. Hohoho," she laughed daintily, covering her mouth with her palm in a ladylike fashion. Slowly opening her crimson eyes, she smirked. "Do you still believe I'm simply spewing nonsense, Kudo Shinichi?"

Shinichi whirled around, a twinge of apprehension shooting through him. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?" _"Calm down. She's probably just a fan from when I was appearing in the papers. Just a weird fan."_

"I am Akako…a witch. I've come to warn you: if you're not careful, someone's going to take your clover away from you. Have a nice day, Kudo Shinichi. Hohoho!" With another refined laughed and a puff of red smoke, Akako disappeared, leaving Shinichi bamboozled and nearly hacking up a lung.

"_What the hell just happened?!"_ Shinichi searched the alley for Akako, the logical part of his brain telling him that a woman did not just vanish into thin air. There was a smokescreen. Kid did it all the time. There had been a trick.

Only, Shinichi wasn't finding any signs of a trick. There hadn't been enough time for her to reach the mouth of the alley and disappear around the corner. There was nothing large enough for her to hide behind, and she had had that table with her as well. There was no way she had gone up, and, looking around, he saw that there was no escape route leading down, so…

That meant that Shinichi was simply hallucinating because there was no way that Akako was really a witch. Witches didn't exist…however, magicians did, and Shinichi was keeping one waiting. He made a mental note to get eight hours of sleep and to eat properly. Having these kinds of delusions again in the future simply wouldn't do.

Picking up the pace and avoiding any more alleys, Shinichi reached his abode about ten minutes later to find Kuroba Kaito sitting on his porch waiting.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" He called out, waving to his friend as he trotted up the way through the courtyard.

Kaito smiled knowingly, getting to his feet. "Murder?"

"Uh…no." Shinichi grinned sheepishly, fishing out his keys. "Just a…a fortuneteller that wouldn't leave me alone. You could have just let yourself in, you know. The fall air is kind of nippy."

"A fortuneteller?" Kaito echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah." Shinichi rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, stepping aside and motioning for Kaito to enter.

The other brunette made an interested noise and headed for the library and his favorite couch. Kaito slipped off his shoes and flipped so that he was lounging upside-down with his legs dangling over the back of the couch. "I'll have milk tea today," he announced before Shinichi could ask.

The detective made a quick pit stop in the kitchen, grabbing a cup of milk tea for Kaito and a mug of coffee for himself, before passing out the drinks and making himself comfortable in his own favorite desk chair.

"So…other than the fortuneteller incident, did you have a good day? What was the body count?" Kaito somehow managed to sip his tea while still upside-down.

Shinichi grimaced. "No, not really, but thanks for asking…. Five."

"Is that all?" Kaito snorted. "That's not as bad as September twenty-fourth."

Shinichi shuddered at the mention of that date. Some crazy bomber had taken out an entire floor of the Beika Mall. "It was just a little gruesome today, is all. Tragic. If only they'd just talked. You know, it's not like people can read each other's minds. You have to talk and tell each other how you feel."

"So…I'm guessing a forced family suicide?" Kaito bit his lip, righting himself. He set his cup down and came over to sit on top of Shinichi's desk. "You okay?"

Shinichi shrugged, looking up at Kaito and somehow gaining the strength to smile softly. "I will be. How was your day, Kaito?"

Kaito's concern quickly morphed into a devilish smirk. "I think I've outdone myself, pranking Hakuba."

"Poor guy," Shinichi chuckled. "I almost feel sorry for him."

"Don't be. He looked like he needed a good love tap…. He's been kind of down lately; my attentions seem to improve his mood, though. He calls it 'flirting'." Kaito rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face. "You know, he asked me to go to England with him next weekend." He snuck his friend a furtive glance, waiting to see Shinichi's reaction.

"He's taking you to England?!" Shinichi choked on his coffee. "Why's he taking you there?! You're not actually going to go, are you?!"

"I'm not sure. He said something about meeting his mother in London and maybe spending a day at his villa in Canterbury…. Is there a reason I shouldn't go?" Kaito was careful to keep his voice and face neutral.

Shinichi's chin nearly put a dent in the floor. "M-Meet his mother? And his villa? J-Just the two of you?! Kaito, you know what that probably means, don't you?! It sounds like he's going to confess!"

"Yeah. It does, doesn't it? That's what I thought too. What do you think, Shinichi? Should I go? I like him well enough. What do _you_ think?" Kaito held his breath, carefully looking Shinichi right in the eye.

Shinichi felt his heart constrict, Akako's words echoing in his head: "Something precious will be taken from you."

"N-No," Shinichi whispered.

"No?" Kaito waited for Shinichi to continue. "…And…why not?"

Shinichi frowned as his cheeks turned candy apple red. "Just no, Kaito. No…. Don't go."

"But why?" A small smile began to tug at the corner of Kaito's lips.

"Because!" Shinichi shouted, slamming his palms down on the desk as he stood, startling Kaito, almost sending him tumbling off of the desk.

"B-Because," Shinichi whispered, giving Kaito a pleading look as he leaned in, gently taking Kaito's face in his hands and hesitantly pressing his lips to Kaito's.

Shinichi's entire body started to tingle as Kaito slowly began to kiss back, threading his fingers through Shinichi's hair and nibbling gently on the detective's lips.

"Okay," Kaito giggled as they pulled back. "I see your point, but can I still go to England with him, if I tell him I'm spoken for? I've always wanted to go see London."

"I'll take you to London myself," Shinichi snorted. "Come here, you." Shinichi pulled his boyfriend off of the desk and onto his lap so that Kaito was straddling him.

Kaito laughed, wrapping his arms around Shinichi's neck.

The detective smiled gently, pushing Kaito's bangs out of his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have confessed properly before just kissing you like that."

"Trust me, I don't mind in the least." Kaito grinned, a giddy blush raising on his cheeks. "I've been waiting for _months_ for you to grab me and kiss me…. Though, I wouldn't object if you wanted a redo."

"I love you," Shinichi whispered, leaning in once again.

"I love you too," Kaito cooed, leaning into the kiss.

…

Mikau: Yay! The return of Akako's cobras of cuteness (that's what I decided to call them, wasn't it?) I kind of became a fan of the cobras after I noticed that they had facial expressions. Anyway, so what did you think of the story? Just a cute little one-shot, but I was feeling kind of writer's block-y, so I looked up some new writing prompts, and this is what happened. Hopefully it was amusing. You guys have a great day. Hopefully I'll see you again soon.


End file.
